


Blankets

by nekyoooma



Series: The Tales of Dante and Nero [6]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Blanket Stealing, Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Stealth Cuddler Nero™
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 13:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12865815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekyoooma/pseuds/nekyoooma
Summary: I like to think that Nero is the blanket stealer in their relationship LOL





	Blankets

"Yo,  _Nero_. Fuck." Dante barked from his side of the bed, shaking and glaring up at the ceiling.

He woke up at ass o'clock in the morning, surely because his body was trying to avoid hypothermia or some shit. He was fairly positive that his dick would have frozen and fallen off had he continued to sleep.

" _Nero_." Dante groaned as he sat up. He tugged at the blankets cocooned around his young lover and glared as Nero groaned and pulled back.

"Mmn,  _fuck off_..." Nero mumbled and shifted so that he was face down, his head shoved into a pillow.

Dante smiled fondly, rolling his eyes and wrapping his arms around Nero. Dante pressed his chest against his lover's back and nuzzled at his neck. He placed a light kiss on the back of Nero's neck and whispered, "Gimme some of the blanket, you shit."

Nero giggled quietly, still mostly asleep. He didn't move. Dante turned Nero over and managed to pry the blanket off of him. He made an opening and slipped under. Nero opened his eyes slowly, yawning quietly. He squinted as Dante pulled him close so that their chests were flush together.

Nero placed a hand on Dante's chest and pushed lightly, quietly whining as Dante chuckled and tightened his grip.

"Mm, you're too warm, old man." Nero murmured. Despite his complaint, he nuzzled closer to Dante, his nose brushing the older's collarbone.

Dante pressed a kiss to the top of Nero's head and shifted, getting comfortable. "Think I care, you little fuck?"

Nero smiled and shook his head. He said 'no' quietly, making Dante chuckle quietly.

"Love you, babe." Dante said quietly as he nuzzled his nose into Nero's white locks. He could feel Nero's smile against his chest.

"Love you, too."

Dante broke the silence after for a few moments.

"You know, if you wanted to cuddle, you coulda just done it." Dante said quietly, smiling as Nero stilled for a moment. "Didn't have to steal the blanket."

" _Shut the fuck up_."


End file.
